Smile
by mimichanMC
Summary: Jaehee estaba acostumbrada a ver a las secretarias salir llorando de la oficina de Mr. Han pero no a que salieran asustadas.


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenece a Cheritz Tld., hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Smile_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Cuando Jaehee vio salir a Jihae de la oficina de Mr. Han con la cara lívida empezó a preguntarse ¿Cuántas veces al año tendría que poner una vacante en la oficina de recursos humanos? casi quería pedirles que hicieran la solicitud permanente, para no perder más el tiempo cada ocasión.

Al menos esta vez no había salido llorando. Suponía eso ya era un avance.

Se acercó a la chica que se sentó de regreso en su escritorio. Pálida como un fantasma aferrándose a una carpeta en sus manos, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

— ¿Jihae…?

— Voy a renunciar – dijo la joven secretaria sin voltear a ver a la asistente del director.

— ¿Te ha vuelto a regañar por algo? – tuvo que preguntar. Mr. Han solía ser tan recalcitrante en su forma de expresarse, que era normal que las secretarias salieran llorando de su oficina.

— Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra.

Jaehee la miró con auténtica curiosidad entonces. ¿Si Mr. Han no le había siquiera dirigido la palabra… por qué estaba tan asustada?

— Jihae, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Jaehee, Mr. Han es el diablo.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo… desde que empecé a trabajar aquí todo mundo me dijo que el director era un hombre muy exigente y perfeccionista, que se tomaba siempre todo completamente en serio y lo entendí. Es bueno incluso trabajar con alguien así, porque todos los días sabes a lo que va a atenerte. Pero hoy... ¡Dios Jaehee me ha dado más miedo que nada en mi vida!

Jaehee vio a la chica soltar finalmente la carpeta y llevarse las manos al estómago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, presurosa fue por un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció. Con manos temblorosas la secretaria tomó el vaso de papel y bebió un pequeño sorbo de agua que pareció hacerle recobrar un poco la calma.

— Jaehee… te vi tan ocupada con toda esa locura de los vinos para gatos que cuando Mr. Han pidió un café me pareció simple ir y llevárselo. Cuando entré a su oficina, estaban todos esos documentos que debía estudiar ya firmados y él estaba en el celular.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te asustó tanto entonces?

— Él estaba enviando mensajes en su celular y estaba… ¡Mr. Han estaba sonriendo! ¡Estaba sonriéndole a su celular!

— Quizá estaba viendo su galería de fotos. – hasta donde Jaehee sabía Mr. Han solo sonreía cuando veía las fotos de Elizabeth III

— No Jaehee, él estaba enviando mensajes, pude incluso notar como sus ojos se movían como si estuviera leyendo. Me miró con esa media sonrisa y con un dedo me pidió que tomara una carpeta y cuando iba saliendo… cuando yo iba saliendo… ¡Él soltó una carcajada! fue la cosa más escalofriante que jamás he escuchado Jaehee, era tan ronca, oscura y perturbadora. No creo poder ver de nuevo a Mr. Han sin morirme de miedo.

— Está bien Jihae, la próxima vez que Mr. Han pida cualquier cosa no importa que tan ocupada esté, yo lo atenderé, ¿Está bien?

— Oh Jaehee no sé cómo puedes hacer tú para soportar estar alrededor de él.

"Yo tampoco" estuvo a punto de responder, pero no lo creyó prudente. Regresó a su escritorio con un súbito presentimiento. Dejando el trabajo de lado tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de RFA, la última conversación ya había terminado, pero la foto de Mr. Han estaba entre los miembros.

 _"_ _Mr. Director está teniendo un momento muy duro"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Lolololol Mr. Director Lolol, ¡Qué lindo, Jumin!_

 _"_ _Tío… al menos tienes a alguien que re ríe de tus bromas."_

 _"_ _No puedo entender porque tú no te estas riendo"_

Jaehee se tomó un minuto entero para entender cuál era la broma… pero no pudo. Siguió leyendo la conversación sin poder tener del todo el hilo, eso le pasaba a menudo cuando no podía integrarse a todos los chats.

 _"_ _No, si quiero pollo frito, mi chef siempre lo hace para mí. Bueno… supongo que es similar desde que mi chef lo entrega a mi habitación."_

Esta vez Jaehee tuvo que reprimir su risa. De alguna manera extraña eso había sido divertido. El resto de la conversación iban todas sobre este mismo tipo de humor extraño que al parecer Felicia encontraba realmente divertido.

Felicia era una chica tan centrada, práctica e inteligente que pudo entender como había encontrado gracioso lo que Mr. Han decía, pero le era difícil imaginarla realmente riéndose de los chistes secos de su jefe.

Aunque por otro lado le era prácticamente imposible imaginar las carcajadas de Mr. Han y realmente no le ilusionaba la idea de escucharlas, probablemente habría reaccionado igual que Jihae. Cuando el interfono sonó y la profunda voz de su jefe la alcanzó, cerró la tapa de su teléfono celular y para ir a su despacho rogando que él no estuviera con el suyo en las manos.

 ** _Fin._**

 _24 de abril de 2017_

 _9:11 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Procrastinar es mi tercer nombre, tengo que leer un libro que me está sacando canas verdes así que abrí el procesador y dije "ok solo plasmare la idea general para relajarme", pero es tan corto que dije "¡Qué diablos!" ¡Oh Jumin, que estás haciendo conmigo! me he encariñado con tu voz profunda y tus chistes malos._


End file.
